


Consolation

by Mister



Series: Android Protocols [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Androids, Angst, Animal Death, Drabble, M/M, olikase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister/pseuds/Mister
Summary: Fukase tries to console Oliver with a method he acquired from observation.





	Consolation

**Author's Note:**

> This is another scene from a scrapped series.

In the corner of the living room, Oliver sat hunched up and trembled every so often. Fukase stood from the doorway and stared at the quiet, near-motionless blond. The redhead blinked a few times before he decided to approach. With every step he took, the old floor boards squeaked—the noise reverberated throughout the room along with the ticking of the clock.

“G-go away, Fukase. I d-don’t want to talk,” Oliver muttered when the redhead was nearly a meter away. His voice was weak and lacked his usual demanding tone despite his blunt words. 

Fukase halted where he stood and snuck a peek at the bird cage Oliver held onto. Fukase shook his head dismissively and proceeded. After he took a few more steps forward, he sat down next to the blond and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I told you to leave me alone, Fukase,” Oliver said without turning to face the boy. His downcast eyes focused on the still body of the finch in his hand. In irregular frequencies, droplets fell and drenched his sleeve.

Fukase removed his hand and moved closer to the grieving blond. “We don’t have to talk. I just thought you needed someone here with you.” He glanced at the tiny bird in Oliver’s hand.

Oliver sneered. “And what good would that do? James is dead either way.” Tears streaming down his eyes, he turned and glared at the redhead. “He’s gone. There’s nothing anyone could do about it. You should just—”

Without warning, Fukase leaned in and pressed his lips against Oliver’s, effectively cutting off the blond mid-sentence. Eye widened, Oliver jolted from the sudden gesture. Since the room was nearly silent, the sound of heartbeats echoed as clearly as an alarm. The moment of contact didn’t last long as Fukase pulled away in mere seconds.

For some time, the two sat in silence—with Fukase gauging the blond’s reaction and Oliver gradually coming back to his senses. In seconds, Oliver furrowed his brows and his face flushed to a bright red.

With a hand over his mouth, Oliver glared at the redhead, although tears from his grieving earlier still lingered. “Fukase…just what the bloody hell was that for?” His voice lowered with perplexed anger.

Fukase tilted his head and blinked. “Yesterday, I saw someone do that to console their crying friend.”

Oliver grunted and grabbed the bird cage along with James in it. “You don’t understand at all…” He grumbled under his breath as he ran out the room, leaving behind a confused redhead. 

As the blond was out in the hallway, he stopped to catch his breath. Oliver placed his free hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat as he recalled Fukase’s actions; his cheeks heated up with each moment he spent remembering. Oliver continued in a low whisper, “…You don’t understand at all what that gesture means. You’re still just an android.”


End file.
